Kurt and Blaine
by chrisspiration
Summary: With a little Wes, David, Finn, Brittany, and Santana on the side. Kurt/Blaine.
1. First Times

**BEFORE** you read anything, I thoroughly apologize for this. Chan and I might have gotten a little carried away with our roleplaying. Anyway, we're part of this Facebook RP, she's Blaine, I'm Kurt, and we wrote a lot of good stuff, more kink than fluff, but anyway. It seemed to get a lot of readers, so we decided to convert it to a word document and post it for public viewing.

Let me warn you that some parts might not make sense, since in roleplaying, it's usually Blaine, then Kurt, then Blaine, etc, etc, so you might feel as if some reactions are late or repetitive, and the he/he pronouns might also make it confusing. Either way, we hope you enjoy.

Everything **Blaine** does, I credit to Chan (**babygirlyoudashit** on Tumblr.)

xxx Artemis.

PS: I don't own Glee. And beware for Mature contents.

* * *

Kurt adjusted his school blazer nervously and knocked on Blaine's door. It wasn't as if he'd never been in his room before but...still. You couldn't blame him. Blaine was kind of totally gorgeous. Blaine heard Kurt at the door. He rushed to make his bed, and took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure that his hair looked alright. Kurt always looked perfect.. it put a lot of pressure on Blaine sometimes. Half-smirking, Kurt let himself in with his usual act of superiority and looked around, leaning against a wall. "You've ditched your usual mess, I see," he joked lightly, glancing at Blaine.

"What mess?" replied Blaine, instinctively smoothing his blazer. He stepped back and invitingly gestured towards the bed. Kurt cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "I've been in your room before. Where are the strewn clothes and the unmade bed?" His voice was light and teasing as he positioned himself on the edge of Blaine's bed, crossing one leg over the other. "The song?" he prompted.

"I thought you might enjoy a clean room for once," Blaine replied. He stopped for a moment to catch Kurt's gaze.  
"The song," he repeated. He walked towards his desk and grabbed a thick folder. "Take a look." Stretching his hand out for the folder, Kurt grabbed it and flipped through it, 'hm'ing at the selection and mouthing a few words in his mind, nodding along. "Though it wouldn't have been on my top choices, I think it works," he decided, closing the folder on his lap.

Blaine joined him on the bed. "Remember, you'll get to pick the songs soon enough." He smiled up at Kurt, hoping to see in his face whether he was disappointed or not.

"Really?" Kurt asked, a little suspicious. Nobody had mentioned that before, and as far as he knew so far, it was put up to vote and most guys voted for Top Forties. Though Kurt didn't have anything against popular music, he was similar to Rachel in the aspect that showtunes were his thing. "I think I'd end up at the bottom of a dog pile if I got my way with song choice," he laughed.

"When you're an upperclassman, I'll vouch for you." Blaine replied, his heart filled with Kurt's airy laughter. He wouldn't mind doing show tunes if that was what Kurt wanted. But for now, he had to serve the interests of the head Warblers.

Turning to smile at Blaine, Kurt looked down at his lap, flushing a little. "Noted," he replied, looking around the room. "So I've been curious for a while now. What happened to your warbler?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Blaine absentmindedly followed Kurt's gaze, and then quickly looked away. "My warbler..." he began. "Funny story about that. He actually ran away. Well, flew.. I left a window open and Wes let him out. Actually, that wasn't a funny story. Very tragic, really." He smirked to himself and wistfully gazed at the window.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, turning to look at Blaine. "Isn't that some kind of metaphor, then, for Wes destroying your voice or something?" he asked, his question more intense than he let be known. He'd kind of been freaking out about what would happen to him and his being a part of the Warblers if something happened to his bird.

"Metaphor? It's a bird, Kurt," said Blaine, perhaps a bit too harshly. He paused.  
"Well.. After that, Wes wasn't sure whether to blame himself or me. So we kind of pretended that nothing happened."

"Oh." Kurt looked away at a random spot on the wall, nodding a little. No metaphor then? He could work with that. "Okay," he said simply.

Blaine's eyes lingered on Kurt's face for a moment before he tore his gaze away.  
"The song." Blaine said. He flipped open his copy and cleared his throat. "Would you like to work on it? Or we can just talk."

Kurt nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere as he leaned his hands back on the bed, resting on them. "What's it like?" he asked quietly. "Kissing a boy?" He'd asked the same question to Brittany before but he wanted to hear the answer...r from a boy's lips now. He wanted to know what it was like, kissing a boy that you wanted, and wanted you back.

Maybe this was awkward, and maybe he shouldn't have let his thoughts escape his lips, but Blaine was his friend, and he was there for him. He understood.

Blaine was slightly taken aback, but he collected himself. "I... I don't have a lot of experience," he managed to say, "but..." He trailed off as he examined Kurt's earnest gaze. Was there a reason that Kurt was asking him this, or was it simple curiosity? Blaine was determined not to over think the question.  
"It's very... good."

So he did have some experience, Kurt noted, as he'd figured, and tried not to feel that tug of jealousy in his stomach. It wasn't as if he had chances with Blaine, anyway. "Good," he repeated, trailing off and nodding. "I suppose it must be."

Blaine's hand grazed Kurt's leg as he took the song book and dropped it on the floor.  
He resisted making any moves. He was uncertain whether or not Kurt had any feelings for him, and regardless, he thought that Kurt might still be recovering... from the Karofsky encounter. Blaine sat in silence, lost in his own thoughts.

He really tried not to look too much into Blaine's hand carelessly brushing against his leg, and tried not to shiver at the touch; he failed miserably on both accounts. He didn't want Finn happening all over again... "Did you mean what you said the other day?" he asked suddenly, still not looking at Blaine. "About the whole...thing...not counting?" His voice was small because he really wanted it to be true. He wanted a real first kiss.

Blaine felt a throbbing in his chest when he saw Kurt shiver slightly at his touch. "Of course I meant what I said," he replied warmly. "A real kiss is when you kiss somebody you love. It has to feel special inside. You'll know when it's right."

Kurt nodded, allowing himself to smile at his words and shifting on the bed so his back was to the headboard and he was facing the other. "I hope so," he replied, his eyes bright.

Blaine smiled at his optimism. On a whim, he took the opportunity to grab Kurt's hand on the bed in front of him. "I'm always here for you. Never forget that."

"I know," Kurt replied, then blushed at the thought that he must have sounded presumptuous and held his hand lightly. "I mean...I..thank you," he ended lamely, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

Blaine leaned in closer and gave an encouraging smile. He hoped that Kurt was telling the truth. Hoped it more than anything.

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats when Blaine leaned in closer to him because he was -right there- and he turned his face to the side, embarrassed. "Why are you so good at giving advice? It's like you're some kind of Dumbledore!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Blaine noticed how close he had gotten and moved away slightly, ashamed. "You like Harry Potter too?" Part of him was thankful for this digression, while the other part was disappointed in Kurt's lack of seriousness.

"It's Harry Potter, Blaine. Who doesn't like Harry Potter?" he asked, smiling towards him, but aware that he hadn't answered his question. He swung his legs off the side of the bed a little.

"I don't know, Sue Sylvester?" Blaine replied with a smirk. Kurt had told him about everyone at his old school, McKinley.  
He swung his legs around to join Kurt, his palms still warm from where Kurt had held them.

Kurt had to laugh, then, and he nodded, sobering up. "You're right." He looked over at Blaine and stayed quiet for a moment. "You're aware you look freakishly like Darren Criss, don't you?" he blurted out, voicing his not-so-prudent thoughts. Not when Blaine was fully aware of what exactly he -thought- about the actor.

"Do I?" Blaine grinned. Kurt was awfully cute. "I'm not familiar with him, actually." Blaine was hoping that Kurt had positive thoughts towards this Darren. Or even lustful thoughts. He dismissed the idea from his mind.

Kurt gaped at him for a few seconds. "What do you -mean- you don't know whom Darren Criss is?" he asked, gasping. "Do you live under a -rock-!" No way.

"No, I've never heard of him," Blaine scoffed. He was secretly amused (and a little turned on) by Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, moving so he was facing him directly, his eyes wide. "A Very Potter Musical? Oh, my God, we need to fix this, like, yesterday." Blaine could not -not- have heard of it. He briefly wondered if he was joking, but one look at Blaine's eyes and he knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh, that's HIM?" laughed Blaine, loving the shimmer in Kurt's eyes. "Of course I've seen that, I just didn't know... Yes, I suppose you're right, we do look a little similar." He was still unsure if it was meant to be a compliment, but grinned regardless.

"Oh," Kurt let out a breath, relieved, and holding a hand to his chest dramatically. "There I was thinking we were going through a major crisis." So he did know AVPM. Good. Like, amazing. "Anyway, yes. And Darren Criss is like, one of the most attrac-" he cut himself off, blushing embarrassedly.

Blaine laughed again and felt a flutter in his chest. "So sorry that you doubted me, there." He turned away as he felt his cheeks turn hot. Kurt nodded dumbly and licked his lips nervously. "Blaine," he said, turning around, and looking down at his lap. "Never mind."

"No, what?" Blaine said eagerly. He quickly backtracked. "Actually, no. You don't have to. Please don't feel obligated."

"I..." he trailed off, pressing his lips together. There were a million and one ways he could screw everything up if he said what was on his mind, and he didn't want to take that risk. Not with Blaine. He just couldn't. He cared too much. "I'm just really glad I stumbled upon you when I came here."

"Thank you," replied Blaine, tilting his head and smiling. "I'm really glad I stumbled upon you as well." He had a feeling that Kurt wasn't telling the whole truth about was on his mind, but he was glad that Kurt didn't say any more than he felt comfortable to.

Biting his lip, Kurt smiled up at him, wanting to say something more, but not finding the words in his mind, so he simply stayed there, his eyes locked with Blaine's. His eyes lingered on Kurt's. He sat in silence, hoping that his stare alone would convey the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling inside. Kurt couldn't help but notice the intensity of Blaine's gaze, and wondered if he was making it up, as usual. He licked his lower lip again and broke the stare, blushing deeply.

Blaine looked away, not at all confident that Kurt knew what he was feeling. He could not outright tell it to him. His feelings remained an ache around his heart.. a dull, pulsing reminder that his lips remained pursed against each other, and that his hands were resting emptily in his lap.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked out of nowhere, straight outright and looking up at Blaine, his face matching that of his father's ridiculous Christmas sweater, but his eyes determined. "What are you, to me?" It was an innocent question if you weren't looking for a double meaning, and if Blaine didn't take it that way, he'd know not to act.

"What am I..." he repeated, letting the idea sink into his head, "... to you?" His mind wasn't processing anything. For a terrifying moment, Blaine's mind was completely blank.  
"Isn't that for you to determine?"

"What if I determine something...else?" he allowed himself to say, looking away, still beet-red. "Than what you think." Blaine glanced at him again, nervousness and confusion beginning to build up. "I think..." He paused, unsure of what to do. "I think that would be okay." He cursed himself for his lack of eloquence.

"I think..." was he really going to cross that line? Really going to risk everything they'd built up so far? That friendship? That bond of mutual trust and affection? Just to be honest about something? Kurt swallowed hard and licked his lips again. "I think I like you...as more than a friend."

He was going to die of embarrassment at any moment now.

Blaine felt a rush through his entire body that caused him to shiver in shock. He quickly turned to Kurt and look him directly in the eyes. When he had determined that Kurt was speaking from the honest depths of his heart, Blaine moved his ...hand so that his fingers intertwined with Kurt's.  
"I..." he began, before he gave up on speech. He gently squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled shyly.

What did that -mean-! Kurt wanted to slap him. Who said 'I' in response to a confession as huge as that? He held Blaine's hand self-consciously.

Was that an: I'm squeezing your hand because I like you, too?

Or: I'm squeezing your hand because I feel sorry that you like me.

Or: I'm squeezing your hand because I intend to cut your circulation and murder you for saying that!

"You, what, Blaine?" Kurt asked, finally, still not meeting his eyes.

"I really like you too," Blaine quickly replied, collecting himself. He gently pressed his fingertips under Kurt's chin, lifting it so that Kurt's gaze met his, as he said, "I like you. As more than a friend."

Oh. Oh. Oh. OH. Kurt felt his face heat up even more, if that was even possible, at Blaine's actions, and he swallowed again, licking his lips nervously, because Blaine's finger was under his chin. And from all he'd ever read or seen or known, that usually meant the initiation of a kiss.

And he wanted it. He wanted it so much. His eyes focusing on Blaine's mouth, Kurt tentatively leaned forward, shifting into a better position, facing him, and slowly, very slowly, neared his lips to his, holding his breath.

Blaine let Kurt's lips touch his first, making sure that it was what Kurt really wanted. He squeezed his hand tighter as he tasted Kurt's soft lips for the first time. Blaine's heart was pounding as he let his tongue slowly enter Kurt's mouth.

He couldn't help but let out a soft whimper and let his whole body relax and melt against Blaine's, gripping at his hand, the pressure helping him realize that this was actually happening. He was kissing Blaine. To say Kurt was happy right now was the understatement of the century. The feeling of Blaine's tongue prodding his lips made him shiver in anticipation, and he let it get through, not knowing what to do because he'd refused to open his mouth when he'd kissed Brittany, and he wasn't even going to comment on how much his gag reflex had been activated by Karofsky's tongue in his mouth, so he let Blaine take control. Blaine worked his tongue in Kurt's mouth, encouraged by the way Kurt seemed to relax. Blaine took him in his arms gently and lowered him, kissing him against the bed.

Kurt let Blaine position him onto his back on Blaine's bed, his eyes still shut closed as he held out his arms and slipped them around Blaine's neck, holding him close to him, his entire body heating up at the kissing. He let out a moan and blushed furiously, wondering where the hell that had come from and breaking off from the kiss, turning his face to the right, breathing heavily.

Blaine let out a low moan as he felt Kurt's lips separate from his. He observed the hot flush in Kurt's face, and the way he had lustfully moaned while they were kissing.  
With a crooked smile, Blaine asked him,  
"So what's it like kissing a ...boy?"

Kurt's eyes were shining with bliss and his breath was a little short as he looked up into Blaine's deep hazel eyes, looking down at him with that adorably gorgeous smile of his. He chuckled, brushing Blaine's hair back with his fingers. "It's very...good," he quoted the other boy, licking his lips again, though this time they tasted differently. "Very, very good..." he said quietly, because it was truer than anything. He'd never had a first kiss like this; one that was curious and innocent and exploring, and he loved it.

Blaine smiled, pleased, and held Kurt against him. He let out a deep, shuddering sigh. "I'm so glad." He let Kurt's head rest against his chest, where his heart was thumping to an entrancing rhythm. He looked into Kurt's eyes, kissed him again gently on the lips, and held him tight.

Closing his eyes again at the second kiss, Kurt's heart beating rapidly, along with Blaine's, and his stomach doing leaps worthy of an Olympic champion, he held Blaine's neck against his lips and started moving them more roughly than before, letting his raw instincts take over.

Gasping a little at Kurt's sudden burst of passion, he straddled Kurt's leg. Blaine grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair, knowing that Kurt wouldn't like getting it tousled, but not particularly caring. He felt a familiar creeping feeling as Kurt's lips worked skillfully on him.

Kurt let out a whimper as he felt Blaine straddling his thigh, and his eyes flew open, lips moving faster against the other's and arching his back up as Blaine took hold of his hair, which was a turn on, for some reason. "Blaine..." he moaned, not caring about it anymore and grabbing his shirt desperately.

Blaine gasped and pulled away, letting go of Kurt and rolling to the side. "No," he said. "What the hell are we doing?"  
He pulled his shirt back over his chest and sat upright in shock.

Kurt's thoughts and hazy of incredible-feelings was cut short as suddenly Blaine pulled away faster than if he'd been zapped, and Kurt scrambled back against the headboard, brow furrowed in concern and watched Blaine get as far away from him a...s he could.

Hurt, embarrassment, confusion, anger, and sadness swept over him in a blurry of emotions as he tried to grasp at what was going on. "I'm sorry," he said simply, kicking his legs off the bed and standing up, quickly going to the door.

"Wait, Kurt!" Blaine cried out, grabbing Kurt's shoulder to face him. "Don't leave." Kurt's facial expression broke his heart more than anything he'd ever seen. "I- I just thought... Kurt, this is going so fast, I..." He felt extremely dizzy... "I just don't want to do anything you'll regret. I don't want to hurt you, and... I was getting these feelings. These awful urges. You were moaning and.. it was going too far, Kurt."

"Well, then," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine in the eye, his own tearing up already, and his voice broke a little. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." And with that, he turned around again, trying to wriggle out of Blaine's grasp and reach the door.

"No, you don't understand," Blaine replied, caressing Kurt's cheek and wiping away a tear. "The problem is.. Is that I DO want to do things." Blaine sighed and saw at how upset Kurt was. Out of desperation, he decided to make his embarrassing confession. "..I was hard, Kurt." He looked away. "And.. I didn't think you were ready for that. I don't want... to hurt you."

Kurt turned to face him again, his throat dry and aching and he searched his face for honesty. He found it. Biting down on his lip, he forced himself to believe Blaine, and nodded slowly. "And what if I am ready?" His voice was quiet and his gaze was on the floor.

"But I don't think..." Blaine saw a wild confidence in Kurt's eyes. "... Are you sure, Kurt? Don't you want to wait? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Confident now that Blaine wasn't rejecting him because he didn't -like- him or something, and feeling stupid and naive for overreacting, Kurt walked up closer to Blaine and looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "I'm not as innocent as I look," he said quietly, his fingers trailing over the other boy's stomach lightly. "I want you."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. He felt an exciting rush in his groin as Kurt's fingers softly touched his stomach. Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand and pinned him against the bed with a new confidence. His hands scrambled to pull Kurt's shirt from his body, and he slowly managed to pull it over his head.

Yes. This was what he wanted. And Blaine wanted it too. Those thoughts were racing through Kurt's mind as Blaine brought him onto his back on the bed and took off his shirt in one swift move. Kurt instinctively tried to cover his bare chest, self-consciously, and looked up at Blaine, biting his lip nervously, his fingers still tracing patterns on his stomach.

Blaine grinned at the adorable way Kurt had tried to cover up. He moved Kurt's hands off of his chest and onto Blaine's own, which was still covered. "As I recall," Blaine said, "you were about to do this?"

Kurt flushed at the words and nodded quickly, his hands fumbling to get Blaine's shirt off, the tease, and pulling it over his head, tossing it to the side of the bed and staring at his chest in all its glory, blushing and then reaching up to bring Blaine back down against his mouth.

Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed him, turned on by the way Kurt had taken control. Not letting their lips part, he lifted Kurt onto the bed and mounted him, placing his hands on Kurt's beautifully pale chest, who was about to die or something from the heat and the flurry of emotions that was coursing through his body, as well as the hot blood through his veins, that was turning him on like crazy. He wasn't going to lie, there had been plenty of instances that he'd had to finish himself off after an arousal, and the fact that he was going to do it with another -person- was even more exciting.

Sliding his tongue inside Blaine's mouth, he gripped at Blaine's hips and let his hands move on their own accord to the front of his pants, where a strain seemed to be going on, and tentatively let his palm move over on top.

As Blaine felt Kurt's hand gently on his groin, he moaned again, and began to slowly move his hands down his chest and to his zipper. He quickly unfastened Kurt's pants and slid them down his legs with an excited fervor.

Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine moaned again, and he captured his lower lip between his teeth, grazing slightly, nibbling a little on it excitedly, his hands moving a little more confidently now that he knew the effect he was having. But all coherent thoughts were lost as suddenly Blaine's hands were on -his- pants and WHOA, when did that happen? He was suddenly left in only his briefs on the bed, and Kurt moaned against Blaine's mouth, arching his hips up against the other.

Blaine gasped for air and thrust slightly into Kurt's palm. The tightness in his jeans was screaming to escape as he slowly felt Kurt's waistband, and gently explored a hand into Kurt's underwear.

Moaning loudly at the feel of Blaine's erection pressing against his palm through the fabric of his pants, Kurt bit down on his lip, hard, and fumbled to undo his zipper because it was just in the way, and then gripped at him fully.

And then... Blaine's hand was -there- on him as well, and Kurt gasped loudly, screwing his eyes shut and bucking against him. "Blaine..."

Blaine silenced him with a strong kiss, nibbling his lip with a lustful hunger. He took hold of Kurt's cock and began to pump with increasing desperation, murmuring Kurt's name to his lips.

Kurt was beyond the stage where he was seeing red, and his entire body was quivering with delight at Blaine's hand working on his arousal, doing the best he could to tug at him with equal speed, moaning and throwing his head back against the bed.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's hand worked at his erection. He bucked his hips with aggression and power as he felt himself about to come to his climax. He bit on Kurt's lip, trying to make the moment last a little longer.

Feeling Blaine pulsating hard against his hand, Kurt gasped again and held him tighter, tugging at him furiously, his sole goal being to get him off good, and arched his back to give himself a better angle. He brought his free hand to Blaine's neck and held him against his mouth. "Come for me.." he muttered, his eyes still closed.

Kurt's passionate voice was enough to set Blaine off. He came onto Kurt's hand and onto his stomach, his body shuddering powerfully and then going limp. He concentrated now on stroking Kurt faster, waiting to hear the sound of Kurt's own orgasm.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Kurt took an intake of breath as Blaine shuddered one last time and looked at his face intently, not wanting to miss one second of his orgasm, his mouth falling open and hips bucking up as Blaine continued to jerk him off. "Oh, God..." he moaned loudly, entire body shaking as he lost control and came into Blaine's hand as well.

Blaine relaxed and rolled into Kurt's arms, lazily planting kisses onto the younger boy's lips. He absentmindedly felt at the warm cum on Kurt's chest, sighed, and nuzzled into his neck.

Kurt wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He'd never been in this situation, or fully prepared himself and carefully planned out what he was going to do and how to react...he was so out of control of the situation, and it sent a thrill up his spine, as he kissed Blaine back, softly.

"You're amazing," he mumbled against his lips, hands trailing up his back. "So amazing..."

"Kurt," said Blaine, arching his back as Kurt's soft fingers felt up his spine. "... I love you." He grinned lazily and reached for Kurt's clothing. A silence stretched out after his words, and Kurt blinked a few times, not sure if he'd heard correctly because...love? "What?" he whispered, a smile on his face.

Blaine smirked and spoke directly into Kurt's lips. "I... love you." He grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. Kurt bit his lip nervously as he smiled and reached for his own shirt, pulling it over his head again, which was a little awkward since neither was wearing pants, anyway. He reached up and held Blaine's face between his hands gently, leaning up to kiss his lips again.

Blaine kissed him, relishing the taste and texture of Kurt's lips. "We have to go," he said calmly, handing Kurt his pants and putting on his own. "We're supposed to be at rehearsal soon."

"Okay," Kurt said, in too much of a high off Blaine as he got the rest of his clothes on and stood up, swaying a little. Blaine loved him. He loved him. He actually...loved him. He couldn't have wiped the grin off his face if you paid him. Blaine was amazing, he was adorable, he cared so much about him, he was always there for him, he was just... "I love you too."

Blaine was amazed. Just a little while ago, he had been begging just to touch Kurt's hand. Now, Kurt had said that... he loved him. And it felt incredible. "Your body is gorgeous, but..." Blaine smirked, helping Kurt put on his pants.

Kurt giggled at that, nervous as hell and still freaking out about those three little words that they'd both just uttered. It changed things so much...and it was absolutely perfect.

Once they were both decent, which included washing themselves off with wipes and combing their hair, which Kurt insisted, he grabbed Blaine's hand. "Rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal," repeated Blaine.

And they walked to rehearsal together, hand in hand, with those three little words lingering in their still-spinning heads.  
Kurt and Blaine were together. At last. And they couldn't have been happier.


	2. Apologies

_Time passed, and Kurt and Blaine started dating officially, until one day, they got into a minor fight. Blaine did something that offended Kurt, and the latter ended up upset, and told him to give him space for a while..._

_

* * *

_Blaine stood nervously at Kurt's door, rocking back every so often as if to turn around and leave. He probably shouldn't be doing this. Kurt had told him, multiple times, that he needed space. But Blaine had imagined Kurt's crestfallen face and could not help but to be concerned.  
He pressed a cluster of roses against his ches...t as he stared at the doorknob. Finally, he tentatively raised a hand and rapped gently on the door.

Kurt had his earphones on, and was blasting Strauss, like he did whenever he wanted to calm down, relax, take a breath, which he did, because yes, he was upset, and he was more angry with himself for -being- upset because that meant that Blaine was also upset and the whole situation was absolutely pointless. For this reason, he didn't hear the door.

Kurt must have been angry. Very angry. And Blaine was frustrated with his stupid self for causing Kurt such senseless pain. Desperate, and determined to fix things, he knocked even harder and shouted "HOUSEKEEPING!" in a strange, high-pitched voice.

Now he could hear a banging at the door, and a shout that he couldn't discern, but he paused his iPhone and frowned at the door. "Come in," he called out loudly, half-sitting up.

Blaine opened the door with a sweeping motion and slammed it shut behind him. He presented the roses with a dramatic flair and waving of the arms. "I'm here to deliver these. Where shall I set them?"

Snapping back to attention as a too-familiar face popped into his room, Kurt raised his eyebrows, but his 'I thought I'd told you not to-' was lost when he caught sight of the flowers, and he had to crack a small smile, rolling his eyes at Blaine's flourish, and held out his hand for them. "You know I don't tend to have empty vases around my room just in case somebody happens to decide to present me with flowers," he said, not brightly, but not angrily either.

Blaine brought forth a slender glass vase from his blazer and smirked in pride. "I think they would look good over here on the desk." He casually opened Kurt's bathroom door and filled the vase with water before placing the roses down.  
"I'll... be leaving now," he said, walking in slow motion towards Kurt's door.

Kurt watched Blaine come up with a random vase from his ...sleeve, and raised one eyebrow again, not being able to smirk now. Did he think everything through? He stayed quiet while Blaine did his thing and then turned, leaving in slow motion. He rolled his eyes again. "Blaine." The other boy continued to stroll slowly towards the door, pausing to have a glance over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt looked... a little better than Blaine had imagined. But he still had the urge to leap onto the bed and kiss him. He struggled to continue with his smooth facade. "What?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "Why are you giving me flowers?" he asked skeptically. He wasn't fooled by the appearance of innocence or the slow-motion walking. And yeah, maybe he -didn't- want to be fighting with Blaine. Sue him. "Because," Blaine replied, stopping in his tracks. "You're lovely."  
"I couldn't stand to think of you upset. I realize that flowers are by no means a proper apology, but I couldn't help myself."  
He stared at the ground, slightly embarrassed... at himself. Then he cringed a little and stole a look at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt let his lips curve up into a small smile at the compliment and he blushed a little, looking down at his lap and then back to Blaine, holding out his arms. "Lucky for you, I happen to adore flowers," he informed him lightly, and then beckoned him over with an honest smile.

Blaine approached Kurt and embraced him, smiling at his success. He held out his hand to steady himself against the bed and felt Kurt's phone beneath his palm. He grabbed the iPhone and scrolled through the songs with a stroke of inspiration.  
Blaine found a slow, romantic song, and unplugged Kurt's headphones so that the sound echoed around the room.

Chuckling at the action, Kurt leaned back against the headboard and looked up at Blaine curiously, wondering what he was planning to do with the music now. "If you actually plan on taking my hand and pulling me to my feet, and coax me into slow-dancing with you so I get all sappy and decide to kiss you, then you're wrong," he tried not to smile.

Blaine sighed. "You're too smart. Stop ruining the surprises, I simply can't keep up."  
Blaine took a quick look at Kurt. Nixing his original idea, which Kurt had so cleverly spoiled, he decided to scoop Kurt off of the bed and into his arms... He gently set Kurt's feet on the floor and placed a hand on the small of his back.

Laughing lightly as Blaine scooped him up into his arms, he yelped a little, and wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on, keeping them that way when he was placed on his feet and smiling up at his boyfriend. "Do we dance now?" he asked dreamily.

Kurt was so.. adorable.. that Blaine wanted to just melt into his arms. But he remained in suave, collected character. Blaine tightened his grip, pressing Kurt against him. Thanking the heavens that he was still wearing his school shoes while Kurt only had on socks, Blaine let Kurt's head rest against his neck.

Kurt let himself lay his cheek on Blaine's shoulder and swayed a little to the music, closing his eyes. "You suck, you know that?" he whispered in his ear, the smile evident in his high soprano voice. "I can't bring myself to stay mad at you."

Blaine smiled and pushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes, stroking his forehead thoughtfully. "The thought of you being cross with me... It kills. It truly does." He kissed Kurt's cheek gently, loving the way the soft skin felt against his lips...

"Now that you've successfully gotten me sappy and romantic again, I suppose I should kiss you now," Kurt said with a small shrug, tilting his head to the side to meet his lips with Blaine's in a gentle kiss. He pulled back with a smile, his eyes soft. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt turned to meet his kiss. As Kurt pulled away, Blaine crumbled at the sight of his bright, beautiful eyes. He pressed his cheek against Kurt's and continued to sway, breathing in the fresh, romantic scent of whatever he had sprayed on.

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine's cheek pressed against his own and kept on swaying to the slow music, his heart beating against his Dalton blazer, and he chuckled to himself, fiddling with the back of Blaine's hair at the nape of his neck.

Blaine looked him in the eyes flirtatiously, and then pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "Do you feel happy, Kurt?" he breathed, running a hand further down his back.

Kurt's stomach jumped a bit as he felt Blaine's hand further down his back, and he swallowed, nodding at the boy in front of him. "Yes," he replied honestly, not knowing what else to say.

"Good. That's all that matters," said Blaine. He leaned back to check Kurt's eyes for sincerity, and then he leaned forward once more. He took Kurt's smooth lips in his, kissing him hard and passionately.

Kurt let himself mold against Blaine's chest, slipping a little lower as he dipped under the kiss, smiling against his mouth and already short of breath, pushing himself forward to kiss him back just as roughly.

Blaine brought his hands lower still, until one of his hands was resting on Kurt's ass. "When I bought the flowers and the vase and everything," he began to explain, "I was intending to behave like a proper gentleman. But you make it so difficult..." He squeezed his hand slightly.

Whimpering a little at the ass-grabbing, Kurt felt himself flush against Blaine, and he squirmed under his touch. "Do I bring out the dirty in you?" he whispered seductively into his ear, bringing his hands down his neck and over his chest, digging the tips of his fingers into the top of it and nibbling on his lower lip.

Letting out a soft moan at the seductive voice that tickled his ear, Blaine grabbed on just a little bit tighter. "... Does that answer your question?" he replied, moving his lips to nibble back at Kurt's.

"Y-yes," Kurt yelped, shying a little but regaining his confidence for a moment and looking down at Blaine's mouth as they kissed, and the sight of it turned him on quite a bit. He pulled his lip back from between Blaine's teeth to position his mouth at his ear again, breath hot against it, and moving his hands down to the front of Blaine's pants, holding him by the waistband and bringing him closer. "Do you want me, Blaine?"

Blaine slid off his shoes as he felt Kurt's hand reaching.. below the belt. The way Kurt had grabbed him, and the way his warm breath caressed his ear... Blaine was beginning to lose it. "I want you, Kurt," he said, his voice unusually gravelly. He breathed heavily as Kurt's fingers danced around his zipper.

Kurt let his lips trail across Blaine's cheek and jaw until he reached his mouth, and he let them there, breathing against them, lips touching but not kissing him as he bat his eyelashes a few times, looking up at the other from under them, and trailed his fingers to the front of his pants and undid his button, zipping them down and then removing his fingers coyly, bringing a finger up to Blaine's chin. "How much?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt looked up at him under his eyelashes, the way he loved so much. "This much," he growled.  
He moved his head and gently nibbled at Kurt's finger, beginning to suck it as if...  
He noticed that his pants were completely und...one. Blaine whined quietly, begging for them to be removed from his body. He reached out and felt the front of Kurt's own pants, and unbuttoned them with a teasing lightness.

Letting out a moan and closing his eyes in pleasure as Blaine sucked his finger, which only led his mind to start thinking and imagining thoughts that he shouldn't have been, Kurt bit down on his lip again -he was so going to leave a mark- and couldn't help but buck up against Blaine's hand as he touched the front of his pants, and grasped at the other's hips, holding him steady, or holding himself steady, he wasn't sure.

Blaine quickly tugged on his pants so that they fell to the floor. He felt Kurt's hardness in his hand as he moved, and he couldn't get Kurt's pants down quickly enough. He moved his hands to cup his Kurt's face, kissing him roughly, and letting his tongue work around his boyfriend's.

There was Wes, strolling down the school hallway without a care in his mind as he happily went down to his dorm, swinging around his backpack and thinking about the good night's sleep that he was going to get, when he suddenly remembered th...at he still had Kurt's phone from when he'd forgotten it in Math that day, and knowing that the other would freak if he didn't get it tonight, he took a shortcut to his room, swinging the door open. "Hey, du-OH MY GOD." He froze on the spot, his hand on the doorknob, staring at the two boys wrapped around each other, in their underwear...both evidently turned on, faces flushed, breathing hard, and his jaw dropped open. He couldn't find himself able to move. "Oh my God," he repeated, then burst out laughing.

Blaine heard the door swing open and a burst of laughter - he snapped his head around and saw Wes standing in the doorway, laughing his head off. "Wes, close the door. Close the door now," he stammered, nervous and panicked. His face was flushed, burning deeper as Wes stood there and took them in. He noticed that he was still holding Kurt tightly, and tore away to cover his legs (and, embarrassingly enough, semi), with his pants.

Kurt had been pressing up against Blaine, already half-hard and moaning in delight as his pants were thrown off, kissing his boyfriend vigorously when the door burst open and he jumped backwards, alarmed, and beet red, and clamped his hands over his underwear in embarrassment, widening his eyes. Holy freaking shit. No way. This couldn't be happening. Why didn't they lock the door? Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God... he turned around, breathing hard, not knowing what to do.

Wes was still laughing, because the look on both boys' faces was priceless. Besides, Wes had seen his fair share of porn, straight and gay, and he wasn't totally disturbed by the view, though it was kinda weird in a way that that was his bes...t friend there, getting to second base with the new guy. "Sorry...to interrupt..." he said between laughter, still not leaving, just to bother them.

"You forgot your phone, Kurt," he said, holding it out to him with a grin. "Want me to snap a picture?"

Seeing that the door was still slightly ajar, as Wes had ignored his pleas, Blaine dove behind the bed to put his pants back on. "Wes," he said angrily as he fastened his button, "you should probably leave."

Kurt slapped his hands to his face because oh my god this was so embarrassing, and looked at Wes, grabbing a random pillow and stuffing it in front of his bulge, which was quickly deflating because Wes laughing at him was so not a turn on. "Just leave it anywhere and leave, please!" he said, his voice a pitch higher than normal - aka he sounded like a chipmunk on helium.

Sniggering, Wes tossed Kurt's phone onto his bed and waved at them, still laughing as he closed the door behind him. "Oh, this is priceless, David's gonna-" but he closed the door and drowned himself out from the other two. This was so spreading around the school.

Blaine sat crouched behind the bed. As he heard the door close, he cautiously stood up. In front of him, Kurt was still pantsless, covering his junk with a pillow. Blaine was torn between laughter, embarrassment, and a little bit of horniness. He waited to see Kurt's face.

Kurt just kind of stood there, staring after Wes, feeling a mix between utter embarrassment and a little amusement because...come on, it was ridiculous. He'd never been walked in on in his life. Not that he'd ever done anything that he could get walked in on but...still. His face beet red, he turned around to look at Blaine and started giggling. "Oh, God..." he muttered, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Blaine began to laugh along with Kurt, and sat down next to him on the bed. "Did that really just happen?" he asked, bemused.

Leaning his forehead against Blaine's shoulder as he sat down next to him, Kurt kept on laughing. "I think so..." he muttered embarrassedly.

Remembering how awkward Kurt had looked, frantically grabbing the pillow and covering his crotch, Blaine began laughing even harder. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and smiled, knowing that this night, no matter how embarrassing it ended up, would go down as a hilarious and memorable one. And did he mention a hot one? That too.

Kurt bit his lip and tried to cool his blush, leaning against Blaine with his arm around him. "Well so much for that..." he mumbled bemusedly, trying to find his pants on the floor, but then not putting them on since he had to get in his pajamas anyway. And Blaine should leave..or..."Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked him, smiling and then flushing. "Literally...sleep."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," grinned Blaine. And it did sound... realllllly nice... it had gotten rather late. "Should I go back to my room first, or could I borrow night clothes?"

"Just sleep in your boxers. It's nothing I haven't seen before," he winked at him, standing up to walk to his closet and grab a pair of pajamas, getting them on and switching his uniform shirt for a loose top. "I'm kidding, you want one?"

Blaine unfastened his pants again, removed his blazer and tie, and took off his shirt. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked, sitting back on the bed in his underwear. He didn't really have a preference at the moment. The concept in itself was too sweet to be picky about.

Kurt tossed him a pair of light blue shorts. "You can sleep shirtless," he said, smiling back at him and crawling onto his bed, tugging Blaine down next to him. "Will we get in trouble?"

"Nobody's going to check on us, and I locked the door while you were changing". Blaine smiled as he put on the shorts. He began to unbutton Kurt's nightshirt, explaining, "That means you too, Kurt." He lay his head on Kurt's bare chest and ...sighed deeply.

Rolling his eyes but allowing his shirt to be taken off, Kurt leaned against Blaine and rested his head against the crook of his shoulder. "Okay...good night, Blaine.." he reached over to turn the room light off, and cuddled closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "good night". He listened to Kurt's soft breathing for awhile, getting lulled to sleep by the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest.

They stayed like that, until both of them fell asleep against the other's warm body, and Kurt slept like a baby, with a smile on his face.


	3. Sam

**Kurt Hummel **wrote on **Blaine Princeton's** wall: I didn't know you were acquainted with Sam Evans.

**Blaine Princeton:** What do you mean?

**Kurt Hummel: **I mean what I said. I didn't know that you knew Sam Evans.

**Blaine Princeton: **Well... Yes, I know him.

**Kurt Hummel: **How come?

**Blaine Princeton: **He used to go to Dalton.

**Kurt Hummel: **Did he? Were you friends with him?

**Blaine Princeton: **What are you doing?

**Kurt Hummel: **What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm not doing anything.

**Blaine Princeton: **You're asking me questions. What's your motive? What do you care?

**Kurt Hummel: **Am I not allowed to care about my boyfriend's life?

**Blaine Princeton: **We don't talk any more. We sort of had a fight. It's nothing to be concerned about.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm not concerned, I'm just curious. What was the fight about?

**Blaine Princeton: **He... had problems. There was stuff going on in his life, and... I don't think that's my place to talk.

**Kurt Hummel: **Funny, because he didn't seem to have problems when I met him. Were you good friends?

**Blaine Princeton: **Sure, I knew him fairly well.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well enough to kiss him?

**Blaine Princeton: **What the hell?

**Kurt Hummel:** I would have thought we'd certainly gained that level of trust, Blaine.

**Blaine Princeton: **I would never cheat on you.

**Kurt Hummel: **I know, hence why my immediate conclusion was that it must have happened before us. But you're avoiding the subject.

**Blaine Princeton: **He told you?

**Kurt Hummel: **You're still avoiding it.

**Blaine Princeton: **I'll assume that he told you. -deep sigh- Okay then. What am I avoiding?

**Kurt Hummel: **What is he, your ex, then?

**Blaine Princeton: **Define "ex".

**Kurt Hummel:** God, Blaine, I'm trying to be mature about this, can you?

**Blaine Princeton: **I'm serious. What do you mean by "ex'?

**Kurt Hummel: **What does _everybody_ mean by 'ex', Blaine. As in, you had a previous relationship with him.

**Blaine Princeton: **Yes.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why didn't you tell me about this? You knew I knew him.

**Blaine Princeton:** I respect Sam's privacy.

**Kurt Hummel: **Stop it, okay? I'm trying really hard to handle this well. I just saw a picture of you two about to...kiss. I don't know what to think, Blaine. And you're refusing to talk to me about this and I just...I just don't know what to do.

**Blaine Princeton: **We can talk more about it later. In private. Again, I'm sure he doesn't want this all over Facebook, and neither do I.

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine. Whatever.

**Blaine Princeton: **You understand why I can't talk about this here, don't you?

**Kurt Hummel: **No, I really don't.

**Blaine Princeton: **If Sam wanted people to know about who he's kissed, he'd tell people.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ah, of course he would. I apologize for the intrusion, then.

**Blaine Princeton: **I'll come over and talk soon, okay? I'm worried about you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** wrote on **Sam Evans's **wall: I knew it.

**Sam Evans: **o_O...Knew what? Wait, what?

**Kurt Hummel: **My sixth sense. Both of them were right.

**Sam Evans: **What? That I dyed my hair? Oh...I guess Quinn told you about the lemon juice then, huh?

**Kurt Hummel: **...well, no, actually, that wasn't the one I confirmed, but I knew it already. I don't want to compromise you by posting it in a public place.

**Sam Evans: **Wait...I'm confused. o_O Explain dude.

**Kurt Hummel:** Not over here. Can I call you?

**Sam Evans: **Uhh okay...wait, Quinn has my phone, but I'll go over to her house and get it real quick. You're kinda scaring me dude..

**Kurt Hummel: **No need to be scared, I just want to talk to you. Let me know when you have it back.

* * *

**Sam Evans** wrote on** Kurt Hummel's **wall: Hey Kurt, I have my phone now :)

**Kurt Hummel **likes this. -

**

* * *

**

Kurt sat down on his bed and waited for Sam to pick up. Sam answered his phone nervously, standing up and pacing once he could hear Kurt on the other line, "Okay dude, what's up?" "I knew you were gay." The words were out before he could stop himself and Kurt bit his lip. "I mean...no, yes, I do mean that." "W-..I-...no, what?" Sam stumbled over his words, taking a seat, and then standing up and pacing again. "What are you talking about Kurt?" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he actually knew how Kurt could come to that conclusion. Kurt swallowed, okay, maybe not the best approach at the situation. "I'm sorry. I saw a picture of you and Blaine...and he told me that...you guys dated before, when you went to Dalton..." he trailed off in a quiet voice, giving the other time to breathe. "I just wish you'd told me. I mean...I could, you know...get you."

Sam sighed, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand as he roamed around his room. "I'm sorry, it's just that...he broke up with me a while back and I guess I didn't want to, you know, re-open old wounds."

"I promise it was before I knew you though. I mean, before we both knew you. I'd never do that to you.." He trailed off.

Blaine broke up with Sam? Kurt had always thought it would have been the other way around... "Oh...I'm sorry. I really don't mean to intrude, it's just...I know what it's like to feel like you're alone, and I just want to let you know that you'...re not," he said lamely, feeling like an idiot, but sighing anyway. "And I know you wouldn't. You're a good person, Sam, even if you dye your hair," he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sam smiled softly, feeling his cheeks get hot at the comment. "You think so? I don't think I'm a good person at all...The truth is, I left Dalton when people found out about us. It scared me and I wasn't ready...Blaine got pissed, understandably, and broke up with me. So, long story short, I'm a coward." He said in a regretful tone.

"Oh." Kurt totally had not been prepared to hear that. That changed things. Quite a bit, too. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what all of this meant. Blaine had broken up with Sam, then, not because the feelings died out...but because he'd been upset. Did that mean...no, no, he wouldn't. He'd have told him. "That doesn't make you a coward; it makes you a teenager," he replied after a long moment. Sam stayed silent for quite awhile on the other line, like he was contemplating something. "You know...you're...you're a really great friend, Kurt. I really like you." Sam said honestly, stopping himself before going too far, after he reali...zed what he was saying. "As a friend, of course." He said quickly. "So, what did Blaine say?" He asked, changing the subject. Kurt tried not to think twice about the comment, of course as a friend, what else would it be... Sam might be gay or...bisexual or whatever, but he was with Quinn. He nodded. "Like I said, you're a wonderful person, too." He thought about Blaine for a moment, and sighed. "We haven't fully talked yet...he just told me you guys dated." "Yeah...well we're not exactly close anymore, and he doesn't seem to like me talking to you.." Sam said sadly, referring to the facebook posts earlier where Blaine was telling him to back off. "Hey.." He said, knowing he was taking a long shot at asking this, but whatever. He and Kurt were friends. "Uhh..do you want to go see a movie or something later? I mean, it's kinda nice having someone to talk to about this.."

"Oh, yes," he would have continued saying that he didn't know what got into Blaine, but he had a vague idea, and he didn't want to voice it in case he was absolutely mistaken and embarrassing himself with the other boy, so he dropped it th...ere, and there was a small pause before Sam...Kurt's face lit up. "That sounds fun. I am staying in another city right now but I could drive over there, I suppose. What do you have in mind?" This was nice. Making friends. And he was glad that Sam trusted him enough this way.

Sam grinned, "We could see Harry Potter...or something scary like Paranormal Activity 2? Your choice. You can come by my house first...at like, 7." He remembered that his mom would probably be there and quickly added, "But my parents don't...don't know, ya know, what we talked about. So just a heads up...I-I don't think I'm ready for them too just uh, yet." Kurt blanched a little and shook his head. "Harry Potter sounds good," he squeaked. The thought of that other movie...he shuddered. He wasn't going to admit it, but horror movies made him want to pee his pants. "Don't worry," he assured him... "I know about parents, Sam. I'll keep it to myself." He probably should talk to Blaine about this. "Thanks man. I'll see you around 7 then." Sam smiled again, relaxing. "And thanks for being so cool about it, I'm just glad you're not mad about the whole 'Me and Blaine' thing. You're really great." He repeated from earlier, silent for a moment. "Umm..well, speaking of Blaine, you think he'll be cool with us hanging out?" "It was in the past, of course I'm not mad," Kurt agreed, fiddling with the edge of his shirt and glancing at his bedside clock. He still had about four hours to talk to Blaine and sort stuff out. "I don't see why there's a problem. We're just two guys, hanging out, right?" No, he wasn't reassuring himself, what are you talking about. "Uhh, right." Sam agreed, but truthfully, when he had first talked with the brunette countertenor, after his first Glee Club practice, he sorta thought the boy was adorable...but he would just keep that to himself. Of course. "Right, we're friends. So there shouldn't be a problem." "Precisely." Kurt stood up and went over to the mirror to fix his hair, brushing it back like he'd been styling it lately and frowned at a few wrinkles in his Dalton shirt. "I'll meet up with you later. Bye!" he said, clicking the phone 'off' and putting it on his counter, sighing and leaving his room to talk to Blaine.

* * *

While the teacher wasn't looking, Kurt took out his iPhone beneath his desk and quickly texted Blaine: _'I'm going to watch a movie with Sam tonight. I thought I should let you know. Don't miss me too much_.' He added a light joke in there, just in case.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Kurt. He smiled, until he saw what the message said. It wasn't that Blaine didn't trust Kurt. In fact, he knew in his heart that Kurt was probably just going to help Sam out with his... issues tha...t had surfaced since the photo thing happened. In truth, it was Sam who he didn't trust. Not one bit. _'Alright, have fun'_ he replied, and tried to focus on the lesson.

Kurt smiled at the reply. See? He knew Blaine would totally get it; he was amazing. _'I'll try. xo_.' he texted back, and pocketed his phone.

* * *

Stuffing in his phone and checking his reflection in the mirror once more, making sure that every hair was in place and that his clothes were properly ironed -he'd chosen a soft black v-necked cotton shirt over loose gray pants- Kurt left his dorm and closed the door behind him, making his way out of school and getting into h...is car. He drove in silence, while some random radio station played in the background, and reached Sam's house within half an hour, getting out and ringing the doorbell, waiting for him to open the door.

Sam got dressed a little after 6, in order to make sure his hair was styled right. He always spent so much time on his hair and he knew he would never be ready by 7 if he didn't get started early. Kurt knocked on his door about 15 minutes e...arly and Sam rushed downstairs, messing with his front bangs the whole way down until he reached the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey dude!" He casually draped his right arm around Kurt's shoulders without thinking twice about it, before leading him inside. "Come on in. Uhh.." He glanced around, he knew his mom was upstairs, but she could be down any minute and it would probably just be best to avoid her. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"Hi," Kurt replied, a little surprised but not displeased by the hug. Sam hadn't been overly touchy last time he'd been around him. But then again, that had been about a month or so ago. He guessed people did change. Following the blonde to his room, Kurt looked around curiously. "What time's the movie?" he asked.

His room consisted of a bunch of comic books, different video game consoles, and a large poster from the 'Avatar' movie. "Uhm, I think it starts at 8. So we should leave soon but..." Sam's eyes ran over Kurt's full figure, and he licked his... lips to dry them before realizing that he was, in fact, staring. He quickly averted his gaze, resorting to one of his dorky voice impressions. "Come on!" He said in his 'Matthew McConaughey' voice, a grin surfacing after, as he whisked Kurt right back out of his room.

Quite literally, Kurt had ten seconds to take in Sam's room before he was being dragged out. He caught a glimpse of some posters, and lots of bright colors that didn't match- what a dork, he couldn't help but think, amused and kind of endearingly, turning to look at Sam to tell him something along those lines (that he was a dork, not that he was endearing) and noticed him staring at him. Looking away, he stepped out and rolled his eyes at the impression. "Does that work with Quinn?" he asked skeptically, grinning over at him to show he's kidding.

Sam chuckled, slinking his head down as they walked back downstairs. "No not really, I actually had to vow to never speak Na'Vi or do any of my impressions ever again if we were going to date." He blushed when he admitted to speaking the Avatar language. "Yes, I'm a nerd, go ahead and say it." He laughed as they reached the front door again.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him and opened the front door, sniggering a little bit. "Nga," he agreed lightly, pressing his lips together, trying not to laugh. "I only know three words." They reached the driveway and he turned to face the other. "Your car or mine?" Either way was fine with him.

"Nga sevin." Sam smirked, not willing to give any hint as to what that meant, "Yours, that Escalade beats my old, beat-up truck." He joked, wasting no time getting in on the passenger side. "Your outfit looks nice by the way.." Sam said after he had situated himself in the car, his words lingering on...in a way that he didn't realize himself, in a sort of.. flirtatious way.

"I'm what?" he asked, getting into the driver's seat and clicking the key into the ignition, revving up the engine and backing out of Sam's driveway. He flushed at the compliment, not looking at him and gripping the wheel. "Thank you," he said a little awkwardly. Harmless comment, Kurt, don't freak out. He's just being polite. "Which theater are we heading to again?" His voice was back to being light as he took a turn and headed towards the general direction of entertainment in Lima.

"Nothin'!" Sam replied to Kurt's question about the Na'Vi nonchalantly, he wasn't planning on sharing unless it was forced out of him."'The Grand'.." Sam answered, turning to look over at Kurt as he drove. "Do you miss us?" He asked, "I mean...being in glee club with us?"

Kurt stayed in silence for a moment, driving to the said location and deciding to pass on whatever Na'avi it'd been, and then nodded. "Yes, I do," he said honestly, glancing sideways at him with a small smile. "But I don't regret transferring." His voice was decided as the car swerved onto a parallel road, taking a shortcut.

Sam pondered on Kurt's words for a moment, in complete silence as he did so, his bottom lip pouting without him knowing it. "Yeah, I guess it was for the best. That jerk wouldn't have stopped anyway..." He shrugged it off, staring at the road ahead. "Would you freak out if I told you something really personal?" He asked curiously, "Well not-I mean, just something else that's a secret."

"Do I look like the kind of guy to freak out over these sort of things, Sam?" he asked him with a raised eyebrow, giving him an encouraging smile. "What is it?" They were almost at the theater now, and still had about half an hour before the movie started, but they still had to get tickets and popcorn and all that. And M&Ms, of course.

Sam hesitated before speaking in a lower voice, as if someone would hear him if he spoke any louder. "Well...do you remember for duets week? When I joined and you asked me to be your partner? I uhh...I kinda crushed on you. But don't freak out." He chuckled softly.

Kurt wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Maybe something like, 'I take steroids' or whatever, but...certainly, MOST certainly not that. He kind of froze for a moment, his eyes a little wide and not saying anything in reply, pressing his lips together. Keep calm...be cool...don't freak, you promised. He could handle this. Just be honest and...WAS HE SERIOUS? All this time... "You have terrible timing," he said in a pretty deadpan tone, pulling into the car parking at the theater.

Sam's mouth parted slightly at Kurt's tone, "Dude..are you mad?" He asked in a nervous tone, stepping out of the car slowly. "I'm sorry I just wanted you to know that-maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry Kurt."

Getting out of the car, and taking a moment now that he was on opposite sides of Sam, Kurt took a deep breath. No, he wasn't mad, no he wasn't bothered, he was flattered. But he was with Blaine now. He loved Blaine. Putting a smile on, he walked over to the other side, clicking his car locked. "I'm not mad," he said, "Flattered, actually."

Sam grinned, letting out a relieved sigh, "Good! I'm glad, I mean, Nga sevin." He chuckled, making his way through the theater doors.

They got in and went straight to the ticket booth, Kurt turning to roll his eyes at Sam. "Do you plan on telling me what that means, or are you just going to torture me with the word for the rest of the night?" he inquired, asking for two tickets for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Sam laughed harder now, "It just...it means 'you're pretty'! Which you pretty much know already so..." He said mysteriously, draping his arm around Kurt again. "Let's sit at the top" He winked.

Kurt coughed a little and blushed furiously. Apart from Blaine, he wasn't used at all to ...guys calling him pretty. Hell, even girls never called him pretty. And that was twice now. He tried not to squirm and followed Sam into the theater, swallowing at the wink. "Wait! Popcorn!" he said, turning around and running to get food.

Sam shook his head, grinning at Kurt. "He's so adorable..." He muttered to himself. He found 2 seats for them at the very top, right in the middle and sat before it was taken, waiting for Kurt to come back with food.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out...he just...he just noticed that you're good-looking because he's gay, nothing else," Kurt mumbled to himself as he paid for one big bowl of popcorn and two bags of M&Ms, and brought them back up, looking around for Sam until he found the mop of blonde hair and sat down next to him, handing him his chocolate and setting the popcorn in between them, pushing up the armrest so it could fit snugly. "Did I miss any good previews?"

"Yeah you missed the Narnia preview. Sweet! M&M's!" Sam grinned all child-like, tossing a few in his mouth and grinning over at Kurt with the same expression. "Just a warning, I'm about to geek out over this movie hardcore.."

Kurt laughed at that. "If there's something I'll admit I'm a geek about it's Harry Potter," he admitted shyly, taking some popcorn into his mouth as another preview came on, this one for some thriller movie, and Kurt looked away, trying to be suave.

Sam scooted in his chair at the next preview, a horror movie, looking over at Kurt after who seemed to be trying to avoid the screen at that point. "Don't worry," He whispered, "I'll protect you from the bloody monsters if they decide to come through the screen," He joked, nudging Kurt lightly with his arm.

Kurt glared over at Sam. "Shut up." The last preview came and went and then the Harry Potter theme started rolling. "I've seen this thing five times and I still feel the thrill," he muttered excitedly, straightening up.

Sam ran his tube of chapstick over his lips, patting them together after. "Dammit, I'm almost out." He complained, sticking it back in his pocket and earning an interesting look from Kurt. "So did you uhh..did you ever like, crush on me, at some point dude?" He asked casually, taking a handful of popcorn.

"Ssh!" Kurt whispered, swatting at Sam's arm and frowning at him applying chapstick. He smirked a little. Really? Chapstick? And then turned back to the screen before freezing up at the question, and fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably, waiting for Sam to get popcorn before getting some himself. "Maybe...movie's about to start," he said quickly.

"Wait, you did?" Sam raised his eyebrows, a smile forming as he leaned closer, even though Kurt had shushed him. "Come on you can tell me dude." He said lightly

The movie had already started, and Sam was still talking, and he was still talking about -that- and Kurt felt the tips of his ears start to burn. He bit his lip a little nervously and turned towards him. "Why, Sam?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Why do you want to know?"

Sam was stumped for a moment, why DID he want to know, exactly? "Uhh...just to know, if I would have maybe had a chance, ya know? See what I missed out on." He smiled softly, eyes finding their way into Kurt's.

Kurt looked at Sam intently, thinking for a moment, popcorn still in his hand, not having gotten round to putting it in his mouth and sighed deeply, giving him a small, a little sad smile. "Yeah, you missed out," he told him, grimacing before turning back to the movie. So this wasn't as utterly platonic as he'd imagined...

Sam looked down, masking his sudden sadness by facing back up to the screen. He wasn't expecting this feeling but...it was there. And then came the gut feeling, the one where you know you shouldn't be doing something but simply can't stop yourself. He could feel himself...let's just say...getting _excited_, and he took a deep breath, running a hand over his face. "Umm..." He sighed out, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice.

Harry Potter was rolling, but Kurt wasn't focusing. You couldn't blame the guy - Sam freaking Evans had pretty much very subtly told him he wanted to be with him, if he wasn't making things up. It didn't help matters that he had a boyfriend... whom he was in love with, and that he'd previously harbored a small crush for the blonde as well. He leaned on his hand and sighed a little, turning to glance at the other boy as he 'um'd and noticed him looking a little flustered. Thinking it was still about what he'd said, he didn't comment on it, and instead reached to grab more popcorn.

Sam reached his hand in to grab some popcorn, hopefully to get his focus elsewhere...but his hand brushed against Kurt's. That didn't help matters one bit, and he pulled his hand away from the box quickly, getting jumpier by the second. "S-sorry.." He whispered, his seat growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. He sat up, burying his face in his hands and trying to calm down.

Kurt shot his hand back at the touch, blushing. Oh, god-that-he-didn't-believe-in, of all things... he frowned at Sam's reaction, though. "Hey, are you...it's okay, are you alright?" He was a little worried now, and leaned closer to him, wondering why on earth he was burying his face in his hands. It wasn't that big of a deal...

Sam buried his face deeper, shaking his head. "I-I don't know.." He mumbled mindlessly, Kurt being closer to him only increasing the urge. He turned his head to the side, locking eyes with Kurt again, the pure want showing in his own eyes.

Still frowning, Kurt tentatively placed a hand on Sam's shoulder reassuringly. He, of all people, knew what it was like to have feelings for somebody that's not available, if that was the case, but when Sam looked up at him, he withdrew his hand immediately, because the _lust_ that he saw in the hazel eyes before him was too evident for it to be casual, and he gaped at him a little, mouth hanging open, completely frozen for the moment.

Sam inched closer slowly, the moment passing by like each second turned into a minute. His lips hovered closer to Kurt's, eyes still locked. "I-I just.." He paused for a moment, giving Kurt the freedom.

Kurt blinked furiously as Sam neared his face to his, and then suddenly his lips were _right there_ and he gulped and looked up, alarmed, at his eyes, before jerking backwards and scrambling to his feet, flushing and heartbeat speeding up. "Maybe I should leave..." he mumbled, as somebody from behind them yelled at him from blocking their view.

"No.." Sam pulled back, realizing what he'd done. "No! Kurt..I'm sorry, that was stupid, I was just caught up man..." He sighed.

"I...I'm sorry, Sam," Kurt told him honestly, his eyes a little fearful. "I really like you, and I don't want to hurt you...but I'm with Blaine now, and I love him, and I don't want to hurt him, either." He sat back down as a kernel of popcorn hit him in the back of the head, keeping his distance on his seat now, looking at his hands on his lap.

Sam nodded, he understood...but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "I'm so sorry dude...really sorry, I don't know what got into me. Maybe...maybe I should just get the feelings out. So it's out in the open, no secrets. Okay, the crush isn't over. I like you Kurt. Really like you. And I know there's nothing I can do about it but I guess it's good that the feelings are shown now...right?"

"It's f-" His reply was lost as Sam continued to confess his feelings for him. Well, okay, he'd had a nagging suspicion but to just have it declared like that? Kurt wasn't sure what to think. One moment he's convinced he's going to spend the rest of his life alone, the next he has two guys crushing on him. No, no, he reminded himself. Blaine loved him. It -was- different. Kurt looked up at the blonde and bit his lip, nodding slowly, still unsure of what to do.

Sam smiled weakly, knowing his feelings wouldn't be returned. "Dude it's fine...you don't have to say anything. I get it." He nodded, looking down as though he saw something very interesting on the...seat before him.

Still biting his lip, Kurt watched Sam uncomfortably. He couldn't help but curse his timing. If he had just spoken the hell up before he'd met Blaine and...wait. "You're dating Quinn," Kurt said quietly, frowning in confusion. "You don't have feelings for her?"

Sam looked back up at Kurt. "I don't know...to be honest, if by feelings you mean feelings like I feel right now, then no." He shook his head, "I'm so screwed up."

"Why now?" he asked, confused and so not even glancing at the movie anymore, trying to whisper because the woman next to him was eying daggers at him. "You haven't been around me in about two months...why now?"

"It was sort of...there ever since I met you, I guess it just somehow grew stronger." He said honestly. "I can't forget about you."

"Sam, I...I can't do this. I'm so sorry...I have to go," he stood up again, frowning in worry and dispair and other things he couldn't quite place, and quickly walked out of the row of seats.

"Kurt!" Sam called after him, a little too loudly for being in a theater, gaining glares and shh's! from all around him. But he didn't care. He jumped up and followed Kurt about halfway down the steps before he was able to work his way in front of the boy. "Don't leave like that. That's not...I-I don't want to lose you."

Kurt stopped short so he wouldn't slam into the other boy, who had somehow made his way so he was standing one step below him, and they were being really loud in the middle of the theater. His face just looked lost now, and he opened and cl...osed his mouth a couple of times. "I don't want to do this to you. I've been in your place, and I wouldn't wish anybody that. I...maybe it's better if we don't see each other again," he mumbled all of this really quickly, trying to sidestep him.

"Try to forget about me."

"What?" Sam shook his head, biting his lip, as he matched Kurt's steps as to not let the boy sidestep him. "You...I can't do that. That makes it worse Kurt, that you would want me to forget about you." He looked lower, genuinely hurt. "You said you've been in my place...w-would you have wanted to be told that? I can't, and more importantly, I don't want to."

"But Sam, listen to me," he whispered frantically, turning to face him directly, aware that they were making a scene. "I'm in love with Blaine. I do like you, and had you done this before, things could have gone differently, but I can't do... any of this right now." He sighed, biting his lip again, now close to tears.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Sam shook his head again, refusing to end the conversation just yet. "I'm already hurt, dude. And it's my own fault. I understand." He said, his voice breaking on the last word as his own eyes watered, because he could see Kurt in tears. "Come on Kurt, please don't cry."

Kurt swallowed back his tears. "We're disturbing the rest of the theater," he muttered, walking calmly outside, knowing Sam would follow, and taking the moment to take a deep breath and relax, think about the logical solution. His back was to him as he spoke next. "What do you want me to do, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath, blinking back his own tears and staring at the ground. "I don't wanna lose you." He repeated, "That's the only thing worse. I really don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"Okay?" He asked softly, trying to crack a ...smile that only came out halfway.

Nodding and then turning around, swallowing the rest of his tears, Kurt looked at Sam worriedly, pressing his lips together. "You're not going to lose my friendship," he replied, emphasizing the last word a little. "But I can't promise you anything else. I'm going to go back to school now...do you...do you need a ride?"

Sam nodded, grateful that Kurt wasn't going to distance himself from him. "Yeah, I...can you bring me to my house? I'm supposed to meet Quinn soon I think but I've gotta chill for a sec." He followed Kurt outside of the theater. "Thanks, dude."

Meet Quinn. Kurt visibly relaxed. They definitely needed to talk. He wanted to ask if he was going to tell him about this but...that was a sensitive subject and he didn't want to bring it up again. Instead, he just made his way to his car with Sam and got in. The drive was pretty quiet and a little awkward, until they reached Sam's house. Kurt stopped the car and stared at the steering wheel. "I'll...talk to you...later," he said lamely.

"Okay," Sam stepped out of the car, ducking his head back in shortly after. "I-I might call you later. If that's okay.." He smiled sadly, "Goodnight, Kurt." He stepped back finally, waving bye.

Kurt looked sideways at Sam and nodded slowly, smiling a little and lifting his hand to wave at him as well, sighing. "It's fine. Goodnight." And with that he drove away, towards Dalton, towards Blaine, feeling on the verge of a nervous break down.

Sam slumped his head down after Kut pulled out of his driveway, crossing his arms over his chest and finally just collapsed onto the grass, feeling sad and empty inside.

He gathered himself together to stand up about 15 minutes later and grudgingly made his way inside, planning on sulking in booze for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kurt slammed the school door behind him and ran straight to Blaine's room on the third floor, not even pausing to take a breath, or stopping by his room or anything. Without even knocking, he flung the door open and all but jumped into his arms.

Blaine had been sitting on the edge of his bed reading a book when suddenly, Kurt burst through the door. He dropped his book as Kurt crashed into him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, thrilled and yet puzzled at his enthusiasm. "I take it that you missed me?" he discerned.

Burying his face in his shoulder and trying not to shake too much, Kurt nodded and hugged him tighter against his body. "B-Blaine I...Sam..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to phrase it so he wouldn't take it the wrong way or make a big deal out of it or something. "He has a crush on me," he finally whispered. "He tried to kiss me. I'm so sorry, Blaine, I...I swear I..."

He knew it. He had a gut feeling that Sam was going to do something awful. Blaine held Kurt tightly and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "It looks like everyone wants to kiss you. Stop being so cute, will you?" He smiled, hoping to help ca...lm Kurt's nerves. "But really, you need to confront him about this. I'll go along with you, if it helps. Actually, it's probably best for me to join. I've got a bone to pick with him now."

"No, no," Kurt replied quickly, shaking his head and trying to take a breath to steady his nerves, which were acting out and threatening to do something stupid like cry. "Don't...I...it's not...he didn't kiss me, though," he quickly assured Blaine, panicking for a moment. "I pulled back, I freaked out, I'm so sorry..."

Blaine's heart rose at Kurt's words. Sam hadn't gotten his way. "Why are you sorry for not letting him kiss you?" laughed Blaine. As he pushed back his hair, he saw that Kurt was on the verge of tears. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly and stroked his soft hair.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes with some wonder. "Why aren't you...why are you so calm?" his voice was small as he let Blaine hold him, and he pressed his lips together. "You and Sam..and now this...I just...I didn't encourage him. I mean, I..." he trailed off, and his eyes teared up. "I did have a crush on him, but it was before...before everything. Before I met you, before...I don't know, but it...I don't know..." Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair, and leaned forward to kiss his brow. "...Don't worry, it's going to be okay," he said. He brushed away a tear that he saw escape Kurt's eyes.  
Blaine brought Kurt up onto the bed, leaning against the h...eadboard so that Kurt rested back into his arms. "I'm going to take care of Sam, I promise. I'll make sure that he stops bothering both of us... Please don't cry, Kurt."

"No, Blaine," Kurt struggled to say something, but let himself snuggle against his boyfriend, blinking back tears and swallowing hard. Why was he even getting so worked up about this? "I...he's not bothering me. I really like him. He's my friend, I..." he stammered. "I don't want to hurt him."

Blaine sat and thought a moment about their options. "Well, we certainly can't have this happening again..." He stopped to think once more, stroking Kurt's hair thoughtfully and massaging his scalp. "Would you be content with just.. not being alone with him again? We could always go on double dates with him and that girlfriend of his... or you could limit it to phone conversations."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "He won't try to kiss me again..." Was he trying to convince himself? Maybe. He didn't want that to happen; he didn't want to make the wrong choice in the spur of the moment. "I don't know what to do...I've never been on this end of the stick. I'm usually the one with the hopeless crush."

Blaine chuckled to himself and played with Kurt's hair. "First of all, I would encourage you to advise him that... his girlfriend is there for him. It sounds like they need to have a talk. And second of all, I won't let him anywhere near your face again. Ever."

"I don't want you to get in the middle of this, though," he mumbled, looking at his lap. "And he said he...he said he liked me more than Quinn." Kurt bit his lip and turned to look up at his boyfriend, his eyes still watery. "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I...I didn't mean for this to happen. Not with him of all people..."

"It doesn't matter if I get caught in it, as long as we fix things for you," Blaine replied. "I'll do whatever it takes." He focused on relaxing Kurt, massaging him rhythmically and cuddling him close to his body.

"No, I'm...I'm fine," Kurt said determinedly, letting himself curl up against Blaine, though. "Please don't do anything rash?" The last thing he wanted was for them to start fighting over him or something, and ending up hurting one or the other, or both.

"Of course not, I'm not the type to be rash", he encouraged. He molded his body against Kurt's, holding him tightly and warmly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just...can you hold me for a little while longer?" Kurt asked in a small voice, leaning his head against Blaine's chest and letting the few tears that had escaped his eyes dry on his cheeks. "I really love you."

"Of course. I'll never let go, if that's what you would like", said Blaine, smiling in bliss. He held on to Kurt a little tighter, and caressed his cheeks to make sure that the tears were gone. "I love you too, Kurt. And I'm always here."

Kurt smiled, because this was right, this wasn't complicated, he'd made the right choice telling Sam no. Blaine loved him, he cared for him, and so did he. "I know," he replied simply, and sighed, feeling better and much more reassured now.

Blaine felt fully comfortable that Kurt wasn't going to suddenly run off in the sunset with Sam or anything. He had been meaning to ask Kurt if he had any remaining feelings for Sam, but now was not the time to talk. Now was the time to enjoy the feeling of Kurt's soft skin.. the way they breathed together with a beautiful cadence that had seemed to succeed in calming his boyfriend down. So they stayed like that for a while longer, just holding each other in a comfortable silence. It wasn't long before Kurt fell asleep, in his clothes, with shoes on, but happy in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
